


My Other Half

by AngelOfMystery



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dependence - Freeform, Love, M/M, Vanitas is confused, Ventus is there for him, When you try to be independent, but can’t cuz you love your other half too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfMystery/pseuds/AngelOfMystery
Summary: It’s been going for weeks. This is just ridiculous.
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus, Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	My Other Half

**Author's Note:**

> So, Yeah

Vanitas has been a hero for exactly one month, two weeks, and four days. It is surprisingly nice to see people’s grateful faces instead of their terrified ones. Vanitas likes it, but mostly because Ventus likes it too.

Oh, Ventus. Light, Joy, Happiness, _Salvation_. Vanitas’s better half. His other half. But loving too much has Its disadvantages too.

Such as this situation right here. He was clinging to Ventus like a lifeline. He was heaving, pupils constricted, hands shaking. Ventus was looking at him,Worried, stroking his cheek, trying to calm him down. but Vanitas couldn’t focus on that. His only thoughts were of _VentusVentusVentusOtherHalfJoyHappiness **SalvationCan’tloseCan’tloseCan’t**_ -

”Just what is it, Vanitas?”

Vanitas could only let out a confused cry, clinging even harder. His sin was of trying to convince himself that he could be without his other half, but the result was that his own darkness lashed out at his stupidity.

He _needed_ Light.

_He needed **Ventus!**_

Vanitas took a minute to calm down, taking deeper breaths, and finally focusing on Ventus’s _warmsoftloving_ hand, and looking up at him.

” **I’m fine”**


End file.
